Nerve
by arithekid
Summary: Life takes a huge turn on Lucy. Will she be able to handle it? Or will it all come down in flames? Get fired up! And come on this adventure with Lucy and her newly encountered friend.


Hey everyone. I hope you like my story. I'll be sure to continue this story. Shout out to my friend fairytailmageb567 for giving me the courage to write again.

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie nerve nor do I own fairy tail. That would be Allison Shearmur and Hiro Mashima.

Chapter 1: Player or Watcher?

It was just another ordinary day at Fairy tail academy. The usual gossip, same old disgusting school lunches, the same boring announcements playing throughout the day, and last but not least, the same old teachers. The only difference now was that Lucy was a senior. It was Lucy's last year in high school and she was going to make the most of it.

Lucy rested her chin softly against her hand grinning at the realization of being a senior. Her class was finally the kings of the school hallways. Well that's what all the past graduating class of seniors would say anyways. These thoughts soon faded in the back of her mind once the bell rung for first period signally class was about to begin. This was Lucy's first day of her last year in high school, she was more than ready. She postured herself up right, all high and mighty, with the biggest smile on her face. She pulled out her textbook from underneath her seat, placing it on top of her desk. She opened her book to the page of contents that read "AP CALUCLUS".

"Good morning class" the teacher said entering the classroom. "I'm Mr. Phantom and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year."

Lucy rolled her eyes in despair. Out of all the teachers who were qualified to teach AP, she had to get the strictest teacher in school.

"Today I'll be giving out a pop quiz to test what you know. I assume all of you read the packets you got in the mail over the summer. Please remove everything off your desk but a pencil or a pen." Mr.P began to swiftly walk around the classroom handed out each and every student a pop quiz. "Shit, I'm not ready" Lucy said to herself. She probably was the only kid in the entire class who hasn't read that mumbo jumbo over the summer. Mr.P finally came to a stop a Lucy's desk and placed a test in front of her, without a single word he precedes to the board. "You have the rest of the class to finish, you may begin." He said, now calmly sitting down at his desk.

Sweat dropped from both ends of Lucy's face and her temples began to ache. It was no way in hell she was ready for this test. Lucy took a few moments to think. Then she refocused her big brown eyes back down at the test in front of her.

Twenty minutes went by and the only thing written down on Lucy's paper was her name and today's date. Lucy cursed herself for being so eager for taking a college course. Man was this going to be a long year….

The rest of the day went surprisingly well for Lucy as she got to see all of her friends from last year.

Finally, the day was over. Lucy slung her book bag over her back, heading towards the doors of front entrance. Lucy waves goodbye to all her friends and races home. On the way home Lucy persistently checked the time on her phone, she didn't want to miss her favorite web show. Her favorite web show played every day at 4 o'clock sharp, and she didn't want to be late. It was now three forty five. Lucy could barely contain herself as she dug through her bag searching for her keys to unlock her front door. She groaned, she had forgotten her keys on her nightstand.

"DADDDDD!" Lucy yelled. "Open the door, I forgot my keys ". Lucy could hear dad unlock all the locks on the door.

"Hey Luc-"

"Hey dad, school was great, got to go." Lucy said quickly flying up the stairs. It was now three fifty and Lucy's favorite web show was about to begin soon. Lucy threw her bag across the room, kicking her shoes off in the corner of her bed. The sound of Shawn Mendes "Stitches" song could be heard as Lucy's phone began to ring in the back of her pocket. She quickly dug out her phone and answered.

"Hello" Lucy said.

"LUCY OUR FAV ONLINE WEB SHOW IS GOING BEGAN, ARE YOU ONLINE YET!" The other person screamed.

"Geez Levy can you not be so loud." Lucy said pulling her cell phone away from her ear.

"Oh sorry about that." Levy said giggling. "But seriously are logged on the show is about to go live in eight minutes."

Lucy rushed to her desk flipping open her laptop. She punched in her password and logged in. "Alright I'm logged on." Lucy said excitedly.

"Hold on Luce, Ezra and Mira Jane is trying to join the call."

"Hey you guys." Mira Jane said quietly.

"HEY MIRA!" Levy yelled

"You're quite loud levy" Ezra said with a bit of irritation in her tone.

" Gomen." Levy said in a pout.

"Hey Mira, hey Ezra." Lucy said softly.

"Hey." They both said in union.

"So Luce, are you going to actually play this time." Levy said teasingly.

"Yes Lucy, you must join us this time, you never play." Ezra said.

"Yeah Luce, you're the only senior at Fairy Tail academy who hasn't join in the fun on Nerve.

Nerve was an online web show game people would watch or take part in all across the global. It was mostly like truth or dare but without the truth. There were watchers and there were players. Watchers would pay to watch and the players would get paid for playing. Players would get dared by anonymous people.

"Luce c'mon, live a little. Trust me you'll have fun. And you'll no longer be spending your allowance money." Levy said

All the girls burst into laughter at the thought of Lucy still getting allowance money.

"Ha-ha, very funny you guys. But just look at the stuff people do for money on here. This guy just stole out of a convience store." Lucy said scrolling through web page with her mouse.

"Seriously guys, is any of this stuff legal to be doing." Lucy said.

"Here we go with that legal smegal stuff again." Levy said in an annoying tone.

"Hey guys , the show is beginning and I'm going to join, I'll talk to guys later." Mira Jane said softly hanging up the call.

"Me too, I must get going." Ezra said hanging up.

"The choice is yours Luce, got to go." Levy said ending the call.

And just like that, the line went dead. Lucy placed her phone on the side of her laptop and logged into nerve.

"Hello, welcome to Nerve. Are you a watcher or player?" The computer operated asked. Lucy stood there with a blank expression on her face. "Hello, welcome to Nerve, are you a watcher or a player?" The computer operated asked once again. Lucy still has yet to decide what she wanted to do. Would she finally stop being scared and finally become a player, or would she chicken out and spend all her allowance money once again.

"Hello, welcome to Nerve, are you a watcher or a player?" the computer operated repeated for the third time. Lucy took a deep breath. She moved her mouse across the screen and clicked her selection.

"Welcome Player. "the computer operated said.

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
